Peace officers ordinarily require a considerable amount of equipment and accessories when on patrol. Certain standard items are frequently needed, such as the peace officer's baton or "billy club", a pair of handcuffs, a helmet, shotgun shells, a flashlight and a ticket book. Heretofore peace officers have had to carry this equipment into the patrol car or to their motorcycle in duffle bags or gym bags not adapted specifically toward the needs of a peace officer. The result of carrying these accessories in general purpose carrying bags is to render some equipment which may be needed instantly rather inaccessible. For example, in the event an officer is patrolling alone and has an instance in which he must hold a flashlight or a gun in one hand and handcuff a suspect in the other, clearly he must have quick, one-handed access to the handcuffs for the procedure to be safe. This is not in keeping with having to shuffle through loose papers, shotgun shells, ticket books and other paraphernalia trying to locate the handcuffs, possibly in the dark bag.